Vermilion
by Matyrfae
Summary: It's been one month since Commander Vera Shepard breathed her last. Her crew was forced to grieve over an empty coffin...and Liara T'Soni plans to remedy that. Accompanied by a shifty ally and a pro human terrorist group can she succeed? M for safety.
1. Vermilion

**Vermilion, Slipknot, Vol.3 the Subliminal Verses-Lyrics-**

She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see

Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever

Oh  
(She's the only one that makes me sad)

She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia, bathed in possession  
She is home to me

I get nervous, perverse when I see her it's worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never she's coming home  
Forever

Oh  
(She's the only one that makes me sad)

Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy, aphid attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize

I won't let this build up inside of me

Yeah

I'm a slave and I am a master  
No restraints and unchecked collectors  
I exist through my need, to self-oblige  
She is something in me, that I despise

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real  
I can't make her real  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real

She isn't real  
I won't make her real  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real


	2. And so it begins

**"_She's the only one that makes me sad…"_**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Ch.1**

The majority of life in the galaxy is short. Most of the species are only able to grasp a small pocket of time amidst the consciousness of life…moving through the decades at a hard sprint; never slowing down…because they can't…they don't have the time.

Liara T'Soni had time. As an asari she had thousands of years to contemplate things…she had time to be immature…had time to be intellectual, philosophical. In fact she could afford to lean against a wall and lose herself in her own musings for three hundred years and still have time to experience everything the galaxy had to offer. She could actually 'See it all' as the human expression goes…

She was young…for an Asari. Only 106 years old, she was still considered a child to her people; though despite her relatively young age Liara was smart. Blessed by the Goddess with a quick, scientific mind and natural street smarts honed into her from harsh life experiences most Asari didn't experience until well into their three hundreds…if they experienced them at all. Despite the emotional trauma endured to get this kind of maturity…Liara couldn't deny it gave her an advantage over most other maidens her age…

She glanced out the small port hole in the siding of the cargo transport vessel she had booked passage on. In no hurry to reach her destination, she contented herself with watching the stars flow past her view, the ship seeming to move at a lazy pace despite the fact that they were firing up the FTL drive. The engines droned in a comforting buzz, the noise soothing against her somewhat frazzled nerves.

Her ship's crew was plotting to rob her blind…She had heard their whispers when they assumed she wasn't within ear shot. She knew it would be a mistake to wear her custom armor the second she donned it. Time spent with the first ever human Spectre had taught her to embrace her paranoia…to analyze herself as if _she_ were the enemy, looking for an easy target. Liara T'Soni definitely looked like an easy target… though she was far from it.

She had a fresh, round face with wide silvery blue eyes that seemed to scream 'I'm a delicate being'. Her features were dainty and fragile looking, giving her a very naïve, innocent vibe towards others. She had noted how most individuals, no matter what species, seemed to relax near her. At first she hadn't been able to figure out why…until Commander Vera Shepard had spelled it out for the sheltered girl.

"_It's simple Liara…you don't look like a threat."_

Liara's mood darkened considerably as Vera once again clawed at her mind. The Commander had moved in shortly after the destruction of her ship…days after her death.

Sighing, the asari maiden brought her pale blue fingertips to her temples, massaging at the almost permanent ache. Thoughts of Vera were becoming more consistent with each moment she came closer to her destination. Liara felt her eyes sting as she refused to cry.

The Commander's body had never been recovered…

"_You mean to tell me that the savior of the galaxy, the woman responsible for saving all our lives…is not worthy of being retrieved?"_

"_I'm not saying she isn't worthy Liara…damn it I'm doing the best I can here, Anderson is doing all he can…but resources are tight with the aftermath of the Geth and they just can't spare a search party to Alchera…especially when they'd be searching for a corpse."_

"_But Ashley…" She had had her moment of despair earlier, Liara mourned best in private, so she blinked back tears as her voice shook with suppressed emotion, "It's the Commander…"_

"_I know T'Soni…" The human woman's voice was thick as well, and Liara allowed herself to be pulled into a comforting hug, "but the Skipper can wait…it's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon."_

Oh how wrong they had been…

Liara had scrounged resources to form a small retrieval operation. Matriarch Benezia had been sure to leave her daughter a fine nest egg, even with the tremendous blow to her accounts retrieving Shepard's body would cause, Liara would still be able to live comfortably if she so desired. After landing on Alchera, and stomaching the sight of the destruction…no Shepard had been found.

Every charred corpse within the crashed ship had been carefully analyzed before their burial service. No Shepard DNA amidst any of them…Liara had dared to hope for one small sliver of time, barely longer than a heartbeat, before it died as her eyes caught a glimmer of metal amidst the snow.

It had been Shepard's dog tags…the ones she now clasped in her hands, tracing Shepard's name with an almost religious dedication. _I __**will**__ bring her home…_ She vowed. But at the moment, she needed to refocus on the fact that her captain had now become her captor…

Standing she brushed the nonexistent dust from her armor, making sure she appeared ever the ditz…delicate and innocent was she as far as the crew were concerned.

Normally Liara would have listened to her inner Shepard and worn less conspicuous armor…but after finding out someone had already taken Shepard's body…she knew things were going to get complicated…and as her Commander had said many times before,

"_Quality…if things are bad you always go for quality…covers can be blown…you __**can**__ and __**will**__ be noticed eventually…and when that happens you need a kick ass defense to bail you out…this isn't about flash…or looking cool…this is all about quality."_

And quality is exactly what she had gotten. The armor was custom fitted, sticking to her form like a second skin. The kinetic barriers strong enough so that if she found herself amidst a hail of gun fire…she'd likely only come out with a few bruises. The asari craftsmanship had also contributed a very unique hard suit computer. It was specially designed to increase her biotics, and had been matched up with her implants perfectly, allowing her singularities and warps to flow from her hands at maximum efficiency. This little asari maiden was well prepared to kick ass, and look great while doing it. The suit was a mixture of white plating and blue weaving that almost matched her skin tone perfectly, she had smirked a bit at how unnecessary the appearance of the armor was…she had been looking for function not style…but she had to admit it provided a nice edge…if she had to play the delicate little seductress role that most of the galaxy tagged onto all asari… she could definitely pull it off.

Making her way to the cockpit she began to form a plan…Sadly, her hired escorts were going to get a very different payment than she had promised. She hoped they hadn't done a search on her…she wanted surprise on her side…and people tended to get nervous when they heard she was closely associated with a Spectre.

. . .

Ruso Vallokius was a shady turian. He and his brother, Thas, both got into their fair share of trouble…and on most occasions they enjoyed it. Fighting was in their blood; fuelled by a militaristic culture it was almost impossible to _not_ enjoy combat. They weren't Krogan though…no way. Those trigger happy bastards would fight _anything_…but the Vallokius brothers were careful, calculated…never lifting a gun without reason…that main reason normally having to involve credits.

Which had led them to Ozzak; the batarian brought in plenty of business…and was smooth enough to be able to market space dust as red sand to even the most knowledgeable junkie. All he required of them was a steady gun hand, and maybe a laugh or two if he became bored.

The two brothers were currently in the cock pit, musing over how much they could squeeze out of their pretty passenger…both turians wondered what brought a young asari like that this far out into the Terminus…especially with all the money she was throwing around. The bitch was just asking to get taken advantage of.

"We're out here a _long_ way to bring _one_ person…though she sure as hell paid well enough…" Ruso turned to his brother, who was leaning against the back of the pilot's chair, examining the approaching space station. "You think there's any more where those creds came from?"

"Definitely" His brother murmured thoughtfully. "Though I think we need to be careful…she isn't what she seems…" Ruso shrugged off his brother's paranoia. Thas was such a worrier sometimes and it bugged him.

"You're just over analyzing the situation."

"No…I did a search on her…she worked with Commander Shepard." There was a moment of silence as their thoughts moved to the first human Spectre…not a person you wanted to mess with. Things exploded around most Spectres…but with Shepard the entire planet could go up in flames in a moment's notice.

"Ah…don't bother getting all excited boys…" Ozzak's gravelly voice penetrated the growing unease as he entered the cock pit. "Commander Shepard hasn't been seen in a month, not since the Normandy got blown off the grid…if our passenger is gonna depend on a Spectre to protect her she needs to choose someone alive." The three laughed, not noticing the petite, slim figure entering the room.

"I would appreciate it if you would show my friend some respect…living or dead she saved the galaxy."

The trio resisted the urge to groan in irritation. So what if Shepard saved the galaxy? She was dead now, they didn't owe her shit.

"Ah she emerges!" Ozzak's voice had become friendly and obliging…and Liara wasn't buying it. "I hope you enjoyed the flight, we tried not to make it _too_ bumpy…"

The turian brothers sniggered to themselves, Liara catching the barely whispered "I don't know…maybe she _likes_ it rough…" She rolled her eyes, a very human gesture she had adopted ever since she'd witnessed Vera do it. It was a common reaction the Spectre had given to almost any situation.

_I know my species leads the male entertainment industry…but honestly the stereotype is beginning to piss me off…S_he knew it had its uses, but for the most part she just wanted to be taken seriously.

"Are we ready to dock yet?" She asked, her voice betraying only the slightest hint of her irritation.

"Soon, soon…though before we do I need to discuss the matter of our docking fees…" Liara felt her brow furrow; they had never discussed this part of the payment… The batarian clasped his hands behind his back as he paced around her, the behavior extremely condescending.

"This is an expensive ship I run…you won't believe my overhead…" Liara glanced around the shabby cockpit. _Oh yes Ozzak…I can see just how costly the décor is…those moldy leather seats must have been ordered special…and the cracks in your monitors…wow, I can only imagine the customizing fee those cost you…_

"I mean I'm forced to hire people like the brothers here," he gestured towards the two turians, "and not give them any _perks_…" The way he said perks made her blood begin to boil.

"You've been paid batarian…now get back or-" The turian to her left cut her off.

"Hey, hey now…we're nice people, everything is negotiable…" The two turians had started to circle her, eyeing her almost like a piece of meat…or a shiny new toy.

His brother spoke up, "If you can't pay maybe we can think of something _else_…" That did it.

"I said…get…BACK!" She felt her amp's electrical charge zing down her spine as she threw up her barrier, throwing both turians across the floor. They landed in a heap at their boss's feet.

Ozzak stared at her, mouth open before pulling his gun. "She's using biotics…get her!" He opened fire.

Her kinetic barriers held up wonderfully as she dove behind cover. Liara smiled as an orb of dark matter erupted in her palm, this was just what she needed to relieve her stress…

Launching the warp over her shoulder she heard a very satisfying _CRACK!_ as one of her attackers was slammed against the front windshield. She could make out Ozzak's horrid voice crying out an assortment of batarian curses her translator failed to pick up, his language sounded like loose gravel being thrown into an engine turbine. Blood was pumping in her ears, muffling all sounds of combat as she listened to her body. Adrenalin surged and she felt her legs twitch underneath her. Another zing from her amp caused her to shudder slightly as she summoned more dark energy.

Ruso clambered up from behind the pilot's chair, desperate to gain his balance, Thas wasn't faring much better, he'd been smashed against a wall for spirits sake. Checking his brother was alright he jammed another thermal clip into his pistol. _This bitch was tough…no wonder she had been with Commander Shepard…_

He leaned out of cover to fire, only to meet a dark and painful end as a warp hit him full on in the face.

Thas saw his brother go down, instantly furious. It was his downfall…anger without proper control made things sloppy, he knew this, but that was his brother…

Liara focused on that, unleashing a blast of biotic force against his exposed leg, snapping it clean in two. She knew the pain would be excruciating and sure enough the turian went lights out moments later.

"You'll pay for this asari bitch!" Ozzak shouted from his cover.

"I already have batarian…" She stated simply as she summoned a final warp. It hit right on target.

Panting heavily, muscles aching from the strain, Liara stood. After examining her attackers; unconscious, but alive…she entered in the ship's flight code, transmitting it towards Omega control. Ozzak had had his documents in his jacket pocket…

She gazed out the window as Omega loomed before her. Built out of an asteroid the space station was a wondrous sight to behold… though the fact it was a hub for every criminal in the galaxy dimmed its luster considerably.

"This is Omega Control...are you going to dock or not?" Liara shook her head warily as she opened the comm.

"This is Liara T'Soni, Omega Control, my apologies for the delay…I was negotiating my fare…" She smirked at the three bodies behind her…it was gonna be painful when they woke up.

There were a few moments of intense static, then a crisp "Copy, T'soni…this trip business or personal?"

Liara pondered that for a moment…it was personal for sure…Shepard had been a close friend, but this wasn't a vacation either. "Both," she responded, "I'm meeting someone."

Someone indeed…someone who might...only _might_ have info on where the Commander was. The name had been difficult to get, achieved through seedy back alley friends and a small amount of bribery. Liara was unsure of her contact, having been given many warnings about dealing with him.

He was annoying…he never shut up…he was a shady looking bastard…the opinions of others had been passed on in waves, and all Liara could be positive of was his name…

She had to find Feron…


	3. Cerberus Dogs

**Ch.2**

Omega is the end of all things…every species has a name for it…but each name filtered through a translator always registers as Omega.

Liara T'Soni had never set foot on the station before…and fifteen minutes after she did, she was determined to never do so again.

Omega was filthy…Omega was _smelly_…Omega was absolutely terrifying. Not one to feel fear so easily Liara kicked herself mentally for letting the dangers of her surroundings get to her head. Not that Omega was all sunshine and bunnies…Omega was definitely not the place for the faint of heart.

There was no law here…if you committed a crime there would be no trial…there were no jails. All that awaited you was your victim's vengeful bullet…or getting shredded to pieces by the gang in charge of the particular territory you were offending. Innocents dying happened on an almost hourly basis, and no one here cared. Everyone was simply trying to get through the day without getting killed themselves.

Guns were drawn quickly here…if you so much as blinked wrong you could die…depending on who you were staring at.

She was in the main bar of the space station, Afterlife…a place she would never have even considered entering before…but this was for Shepard…so she was in Afterlife…

The music was loud…the base thumping in a familiar rhythm…almost like a heartbeat. Glancing around at the civilians Liara saw that _this_ was where Omega went to wind down. There was still the same amount of risk here as everywhere else…but you were unlikely to run into a confrontation on the dance floor…that was where everyone went to shake the stress and fear away…if only for a few hours.

Asari dancers strutted about on the catwalks above; giving just enough of themselves so the patrons still thought they might have a chance… Liara grimaced before turning away. The sooner she was out of this club the better.

She wanted to speak with Feron, get the info to find Shepard, and slap this annoying Elcor with a singularity…

"I'm looking for someone…a drell…goes by the name of Feron?"

"**Annoyed to be bothered**, I do not know of any drell named Feron." the huge being shifted on his front legs as it addressed her. "Nor have I been looking, what do I look like to you, **Using an old joke**, the bar's information broker?"

Liara rolled her eyes, gazing up at the asari dancer passing by, "I meant no offense, I just thought-"

"You just thought that because I was an Elcor, **A little miffed**, I wouldn't be watching the gyrating flesh-things all day. Elcor are good dancers…but no one gives us the chance, **said pitifully**."

_And thank the Goddess for that…_ Liara thought as an image of the elcor in an omega stripper outfit came to mind. She massaged her temples again…Elcor communicated through body language and scent among their own species…their vocals were monotone and unable to communicate emotion…so when speaking with other species they just said the emotion before going on with their sentences. This made conversing with them positively draining.

"_The Elcor... irritate the hell out of me" Vera Shepard leaned wearily against a wall in the __Presidium._

"_Why is that Shepard?" Liara could understand the species not being the Commander's favorite…Vera's personality was extreme, fuelled by strong emotions… she was passionate in almost every action she carried out. Even the way she spoke could get anyone fired up and ready for anything…_

"_Just speaking with them saps all the life energy from my soul T'Soni…I mean __**I**__ even end up developing a monotone voice after talking with one for longer than five minutes…" _

"_So don't talk to them"_

"_I have to…" Shepard whined, "I'm __**the**__ first human Spectre…I'm the poster child for all of humanity…I have to be on my best behavior…" She may have been the first human Spectre…but at that moment she sounded like a little kid…and Liara T'Soni couldn't help but laugh._

Liara was pulled out of her memory by a sudden news update from the terminal above the bar.

"…And rebuilding efforts continue at the Citadel, following the destruction of several historic landmarks. For the total reconstruction, the Citadel Council expects to spend-" The annoying Elcor interrupted.

"More than they'd ever spend _here_, _**Mock Seriousness**_." Liara fought the urge to roll her eyes again.

"_**Mournful Sigh**_, if it weren't for this place, living on Omega would be downright depressing."

_**You**_ _are downright depressing…_Liara thought, before a raspy voice invaded the lull in the conversation.

"You have to love the Elcor…they've got all the expressiveness of your typical tree, if they didn't explain the nuance of what they're saying, it'd be like talking to one!" Liara turned to respond, smiling.

"Oh I don't know I-" Her voice choked off, the guy…the one who just spoke…His hood was up so she couldn't be perfectly sure…but his face appeared drell… "Wait…_You_…you're Feron right? You have something to tell me about Commander Sh-" The drell stood quickly, yanking her away from the bar by her elbow.

"No. Not here…_outside_." Liara didn't know what she was more displeased with…the fact that she was being handled so roughly, or the fact that she had just made an incredibly rookie mistake… She could hear Shepard laughing at her foolishness. Instead of replying with a snappy comeback she grit her teeth as the drell walked her out of the bar.

He released her a block away from Afterlife. "It's not really safe, walking around asking questions on Omega…even if you're from around here." _I'm well aware of that drell…_Liara rubbed her elbow; it felt like he'd left a bruise… She looked up to see he was still walking away from her…still talking. _How rude…_

"The information you're looking for wasn't easy to find…not even for me." She managed to catch up to him, yanking his wrist so he would stop. The drell turned back to her, face irritated.

"Where are you taking me? What do you know abou-" After glancing behind her he grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her around a corner and out of sight of the main walkway. When she moved to protest he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sorry Liara…" She wasn't surprised he knew her name; he was an information trader after all… She raised an eyebrow at him as they waited. His hand was still over her mouth…and if he didn't pull it back soon she was going to kick him in a very sensitive spot… He leaned out, checking the walkway before releasing her.

"We were being followed…I _am_ Feron…and I know where Commander Shepard is…but you won't like what I have to tell you."

"I already suspected…she's dead." Her voice changed pitch and Liara swore softly as her eyes filled, clenching her fists as she stifled her emotions. She would not cry like a child in front of a stranger. Feron regarded her with what she decided to interpret as a sympathetic stare.

"Yes…or very close to it. It's hard to say…" Liara looked up at him in surprise. "The body has been recovered in some kind of stasis pod, so if not dead then certainly not alive. I know you came a long way…sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Feron did seem genuinely sorry…but this was Omega…and he was an information trader, so for all Liara knew it was just a standard routine for when he had sad info to trade. She drew in a shaky breath.

"I need- I need to _see_, Feron. I also need to bring her home…" He was less than pleased by her response.

"Liara…you're not the only one interested in finding Shepard. I suggest you let the dead sleep." He was giving her that look…the look that she utterly despised. The one that said 'Aw that's cute…you're trying to be all tough and adventurous!'Liara's temper tended to run short when people gave her that look…

She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, shoving him as hard as she could into the wall. "I guess my words didn't translate clearly into Drell…" She hissed in his face, "I _said_ I need to get Shepard home." He looked a bit shocked at her outburst. With one final shove she stepped away. Feron shrugged, straightening his collar.

"It's your money…your life."

"Thank you." She stepped back out to the walk way, Feron following.

"This isn't like the Citadel, with Transit going everywhere. We're going to have to go a long way on foot." He started walking down a side alley.

"I don't mind," she responded, following, "just as long as we find-" Suddenly strong arms grabbed her, holding her in place.

"No!" She cried, struggling in vain. Feron turned back, startled, before several mercs surrounded him. Liara had no idea who these men were…

"Blue Suns!" He cried as if he had read her mind. Pulling a pistol from inside his jacket he began fighting back. She watched for a few moments as Feron began gunning the mercs down.

_Oh right…maybe I should help him…_ Liara felt the electrical charge build in her palms, the human holding her crying out as she tossed him away. Panting slightly she stretched her arms before checking on Feron.

He had managed to kill several of the Blue Sun mercs…but Liara saw one creeping up on him from the shadows. "Feron Look out!" She cried, but it was too late. The Merc tackled him to the ground.

"_No matter how well a fight is going…you need to keep an eye on your team. You never know when some sneaky bastard is gonna jump you…always watch your back…and make sure you keep an __eye on your friends' backs too…" Liara had failed her…Vera had gotten severely injured on Feros because of her own stupidity…_

"_I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad T'Soni…I know you're not used to this kind of set up…just be more alert next time…I need you at your best out there." Liara felt better as Shepard gave her a smile. Vera then grimaced, clutching her ribs. "Shit…" Shepard groaned. Liara pulled the Commander's arm across her shoulders, helping to support her weight so Vera wouldn't have to straighten to walk._

"_Here, let me help you Commander…"_

Moving to summon more dark energy Liara yelped as the barrel of a pistol was shoved into her temple. "Hold it Asari!" A Krogan yelled, "Keep those biotics in check. You so much as flinch…and you'll have more gouges in your pretty skull than you were born with!" She shot Feron an apologetic look before her biotic glow dimmed and she raised her hands in surrender.

She was then grabbed, arms wrenched painfully behind her back. The krogan fiddled with his gun, a threatening smile on his large face. "You came all the way to Omega looking for someone who's dead. The Shadow Broker wants to know why."

"My interest is my own business Krogan, not that of some mercenary…and _certainly_ not the business of some distant information trader." The krogan laughed in her face, Liara flinching at the foul odor of his breath.

"Everything is my business, lady…but especially this, Shepard's a hot commodity. Now talk before I decide to-" Liara jumped as the turian behind her's head exploded.

"Sniper!" One of the human mercs cried before he was gunned down too. In the chaos that ensued Liara moved towards Feron, who was examining the carnage with a slightly dazed expression.

"Feron…_MOVE_!" She cried, releasing a small biotic push that shoved him away from the direct line of fire. He picked himself up off the floor and ran to follow her. "Which way?" She yelled as she ran.

"Just _away_!" Came the informative response. _Thanks for the help drell…_ He pulled her into a back alley. "Maybe here…" He panted. Both were so focused on escaping the chaos they practically slammed into two humans. Two humans holding very large guns and eyeing them threateningly…

"Or maybe not…" Feron mumbled. Liara wasn't going to go down without a fight; summoning a biotic warp in her fist just as the humans raised their guns, Feron drawing his own in response.

"Relax both of you. We're working toward the same goal…finding Commander Shepard." A tall woman moved out from behind the two body guards. She was beautiful, long dark hair falling just below her shoulders, ocean blue eyes intense as she stared them down. Liara had to roll her eyes at the woman's outfit. She was finding human females as bad as any asari. _Not that I can really talk…_ she thought, glancing down at her own armor.

"Shepard is dead…" She finally addressed the woman. The human nodded.

"That's what they say…but Shepard's beaten the odds before." She held out her hand, "I'm Miranda. I represent someone who wants very much to meet you. Work with us…and we might be able to bring Shepard back." Liara's eyes widened as she shook the woman's hand, noting she had a strong grip before releasing her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The human woman had already begun to walk away.

"Just come with me…" She called as she turned a corner. "You can even bring the drell…we're not being _choosy_ today…" The two guards chuckled as they followed her.

Liara glanced at Feron, who looked somewhat irked. "So…are you coming with me?" She asked. Feron sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I guess…doesn't sound like I have a choice…"

. . .

"We shouldn't have come here Liara. Us, least of all! Do you know who these people are?" Liara sighed, after finding out the organization these people worked for Feron had refused to shut up. "They're Cerberus…a pro-human hate group. Never mind that your people sit on the Citadel Council, they don't have any more use for the asari than they do for the drell! I wouldn't listen to a word they say!"

"I'm not sure I'd call Cerberus a hate group, Feron, but I won't be held here without reason, either." She conjured a wisp of dark matter, watching it swirl around her fingers, "At least they seem to want Shepard back…" Feron let out an exasperated groan.

"Because Shepard's _human_, Liara! First human Spectres, then a seat on the Council. It's all about _them_ with these people." He moved to kneel in front of her so they were talking face to face. "Would they weep if Shepard were a dead Hanar? Or a krogan, like the one they used for target practice back there?" Liara knew this was a serious situation…but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Feron looked irritated…

"Just…just…Shepard…as a _Hanar_…oh Goddess…" Liara couldn't stop laughing. Maybe it was the trauma of all that had happened since she had set foot on Omega…maybe it was her grief manifesting itself as laughter since she wouldn't allow herself to cry…either way thinking of the Commander as a Hanar was hilarious.

Feron gave her a weird look…probably thinking she was crazy…but eventually began to laugh too.

"Um…hate to break up what appears to be a very amusing discussion…but our leader will see you now, Liara." Miranda leaned against the side of the doorway.

Feron instantly sobered, "No thanks…I'll stay." He said as Liara got to her feet. Miranda smirked at the drell.

"That's good, because I didn't ask…" Liara noticed Feron glaring daggers at the Cerberus woman. She patted his shoulder before following Miranda.

"Right that way," Miranda gestured to a door at the end of the corridor. "You'll see…"

Liara entered the darkened room, noticing it was bare except for a circular platform in the center of the floor. As she stepped onto the platform it flashed orange…and the tingling sensation she normally associated with the decontamination cycle itched at her skin. Looking up from the platform she gasped…the room had changed.

It seemed the walls had fallen away…showing the expanse of the Omega Nebula. Seated in front of her was a human male, smoking a cigarette. _Don't those kill humans?_

"Welcome Liara T'Soni, you may call me the Illusive Man." It was hard for Liara to notice anything else about his appearance besides his eyes. His eyes actually glowed; incredibly bright in the darkened room… the blue cybernetic irises almost hypnotic…Liara shook her head.

"Elusive…?"

"That's _Ill_-usive…but yes, I often need to be hard to find, as well. Someone in my position, you understand, has enemies, and thus a need to be in many places at once. But I hope you and I can be friends, Liara." She crossed her arms, defensive…she wanted answers.

"Maybe, I thought I'd be friends with anyone looking for Shepard…but I'm not sure, why is _Cerberus_ looking?" The Illusive Man took a long drag from his cigarette, taking a sip of an amber liquid once he exhaled the smoke, the wisps curling around his face.

"Shepard is unique, one of the greatest examples of our species. A symbol for all humanity."

"_C-Commander?" Vera was seated at a table in the Mess; tear tracks shining over her pale skin, eyes smudged with her ruined eye shadow._

"_Oh…hey T'Soni…" Liara sat across from Shepard, concerned._

"_What is wrong?" Vera sniffled, Liara noticing the distinct sound of clogged nasal passages…the Commander had been crying for a while now._

"_Nothing…it's just…a week ago I was just Commander Shepard…serving under Captain Anderson on the SSV Normandy…then I'm facing geth on Eden Prime…and now I'm the first human Spectre…hunting Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius and trying to find a thing called the Conduit that may or may not exist…" Liara moved to say something but Shepard continued._

"_And I am so scared Liara…I'm terrified but I have to be strong for the crew…and normally that would be easy…I'm used to it…but it's not just my crew. I'm __**the**__ first human Spectre…it feels like everyone is watching, especially the Council. What's even worse is if I screw up it will be thrown in Humanity's face…I'll be a disgrace to my species." Vera's hands were shaking. Liara clasped them in her own, not really knowing the appropriate level of comfort for Vera in this situation…_

"_You don't have to be strong for me Vera…" She had been worried it was the wrong thing to say…but the Commander actually smiled, squeezing her fingers. Shepard was indeed a symbol for her species now…but she was also a person…and Liara could see she needed to be treated as such._

"_Thanks T'Soni…"_

"Dead or alive, we want Shepard back in humanity's hands." Liara's hands clenched into fists, she was tired of everyone referring to Shepard like she was a piece of property. Shepard needed to be brought home…not poked and prodded at by these terrorists. Why did they even want her body in the first place?

"I don't understand. If Shepard is dead what would you want with a corpse?" The Illusive Man took another sip of his drink before standing, hands clasped behind his back.

"As an asari I don't expect you to understand our traditions. But our reasons are not important." _Don't understand your traditions? I'm trying to bring her home for burial damn it!_ "What is important is that the Shadow Broker wants Shepard too…and sent those mercenaries to stop you. In some ways, the Shadow Broker is my exact opposite number in the information gathering business…always working from afar. But now the Broker has made a deal with the Devil. Or, more precisely, Devils…the Collectors." Liara's blood ran cold, and she felt slivers of ice form in her gut.

"The Collectors? But they're a bunch of slavers. Why would they want a dead body?" The Collectors were a strange species, one few even knew about…mainly they were seen as a myth…a scary bed time story to freak out small children…

"That's what I need _you_ to find out. Few know what the Collectors want at all. They're little more than cosmic vagabonds…turning up on Omega from time to time, making off with beings of no real use…often with trivial distinctions." The Illusive Man returned to his chair, taking another long drag on his cigarette, exhaling slowly, allowing the smoke to swirl and dance in the air. "Volus middle siblings, dyslexic krogan, Elcor who sing well…Perverse, but harmless in the larger sense…or so we thought. But their interest in Shepard is alarming. We would want Shepard's remains in any event, but it's vital that the Collectors _not_ have them."

He was right…Liara hated agreeing with him but she did. He seemed to sense this too, as an incredibly smug look spread across his features. "Whatever their reasons are, they can't be any good, which is why we need _you_."

Liara held up her hand at this, _what is so special about me? Any of his agents could look for Shepard…what's the catch?_

"Why me? You have all these resources…and you have Miranda and her people here." The Illusive Man nodded.

"It's difficult for me to contend directly with the Shadow Broker out in the Terminus Systems. And while Miranda has her role to play…" The Illusive Man leaned forward, making direct eye contact with her.

"Nothing beats having someone with a personal motive driving them. You were very close with Commander Shepard. When I heard you were here, I knew I wanted you on my team." Liara didn't know how to respond to that…The Illusive Man continued, "The drell, Feron, does seem to have a lead on Shepard. I suspect he, also, may prove useful…_for an alien._" The way he said 'for an alien' made Liara want to rip the cigarette from his mouth and stab his eyes out with it. The Illusive man smirked at her obvious irritation and Liara cursed her readable face yet again.

Getting rid of his cigarette in the ash tray in the arm of his chair he looked out at the cosmos, "Will you work with Feron? Can we count on you?"

"_I need to know you aren't gonna follow your mother's example. Can we count on you T'Soni?" Liara stared at the wobbly image of Commander Shepard through the stasis field._

"_What? Of course you can count on me! I am nothing like my mother!" She cried, clawing at the mass effect field that held her in place._

_She wasn't sure but she thought she saw Commander Shepard's blur smile. "Alright, now how the hell do we get you out of there?"_

Liara took one last look at the nebula, thinking of all the Commander had done for her… She turned her attention back on the Illusive Man, her decision made.

"No…but Shepard can."

The Illusive Man smiled; an honest to Goddess real smile and it made Liara's skin crawl, "Good…that's what I was counting on."

. . .

Harbinger's voice sliced the air…each word agony for the host to spit out. "The delay is unacceptable Shadow Broker!"

There was the slightest hint of static from the comm. "And yet you will accept it…unless you Collectors know of another source that has Shepard's body. Shepard will be brought to a location of my own choosing. The transaction will take place there and nowhere else. Other players have entered the game. I must protect my sources and methods."

Harbinger's voice roared through its host in frustration, "Quickly then _succeed_." Harbinger released control.

"I always do…" The Broker stated as the host's body slumped to the floor in exhaustion, "I always do."


End file.
